A new journey, old region and new discoveries!
by Anomyni
Summary: When a Boy presumably 17 he loses his pride to our favorite 10 year old trainer Ash Ketchum, He travels to the Orre Region to gain his pride back with the help of another 17 year old named Sarah Silver (Not related to the Silver/Rival in generation two/Remake). The boy gets his pride back and helps Sarah get her first Pokemon back. Rated M for Violence in later chapters. ft. 2 OCs.
1. The begining of the end

Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon

Anyways on with the story and this is my first story so enjoy!

* * *

(Flashback)

(? POV)

He had lost against the Sinnoh League agaisnt a ten year old how embarassing, he couldn't believe what had happened he lost against a Pikachu when he used his Absols favourite move Rock Smash against Volt Tackle.  
Now he was in the Orre Region when he happened to save a girl around his age now they were traveling the Orre in search of the girls favourite and first pokemon while the boy was looking for something important,  
his pride.

(Boys POV)

"Well looks like we didn't find your pokemon here Sarah, looks like we will have to search somewhere else." said the boy nonchalantly.

(Sarahs POV)

"Yeah... lets book a room in the nearest Pokemon Center O.K John?"

"Ok but don't say my name in public Ok? Call me Konoha Dark in public ok?" Said John

"Fine but treat me to dinner first then I'll call you Konoha Dark in public." Said Sarah sticking her toungue out playfully.

"OK where to then? I don't know that much about Orre so you have to tell me where to go I'll pay so get what ever you want." John said seriously.

"Uh... sure lets go over to that seafood cafe!" Said Sarah excitedly.

Thats the end of chapter one! See you all soon! And I know it was short but bear with me Ok?


	2. Seafood Cafe and Intentions (partially)

So I decided I would put their teams.

John (Konoha) - Absol, Lucario, Scyther, Umbreon, Sableye, Tyranitar

Sarah Silver - Sylveon, Infernape, Magmar, Clefable, Electivire, Secret.

Anyways on with seafood cafe!

* * *

"Hey Sarah what are you gonna buy?"

"I don't know maybe sushi?" (AN They are in the desert part of Orre so I don't know why seafood is in the desert)

"Ok remember I'm paying so buy what ever you want go crazy."

"Sure 'Konoha'" Sarah then burst in muffled laughter.

John became flustered about how she stressed the name he came up with and muffled her mouth with his hand. "Do that again I will personally freeze your mouth shut with my aura and shadow powers." (Don't ask about shadow, it's ironic because shadow pokemon are literally made in Orre.)

One hour later after a minute and a half Sarah stopped laughing and got the food she wanted.

Not long after Sarah wanted to know who took away Johns pride.

"Ketchum..."

"Who?" Sarahs voice muffled by food.

"Ash Ketchum is the one who took away my pride."

Sarah gasped after hearing his name. " T-The Ash Ketchum!"

"Yes he took away my pride."

"So you lost the Sinnoh League?"

"Precisely now I have to train hard and hopefully find the Legendary Trainer Red."

"Why? I know you want your pride back but that badly!?"

"Yes now lets hurry up we mustn't be late."

Secretly John was holding a secret too but it was to soon to bring it up so you fellow readers its up to your imaginations see you in the next chapter!


	3. A new encounter!

Chapter 3 has begun! I dulled the teams because I didn't want to many OP Pokemon.  
John (Konoha) - Absol, Lucario, Scyther

Sarah Silver - Infernape, Umbreon, Butterfree

* * *

_One month later_

(? POV)

"Excuse me mister?"

(Regular POV)

"Yes who are you?"

"Well I have amnesia and can't remember what I was doing or what my parents look like."

"Oh wait. Hey Sarah get over here!"

"Coming Konoha!"

"What is it?"

"This girl has amnesia and doesn't remember what her parents look like." John said pointing at the young girl.

"Well I don't know where to start."

"Hey whats your name?"

"I think Ashley."

"Huh well thats a start."

"Konoha don't be so rude!"

"Then lets introduce ourselves.

"Ok I'll go first my name is Sarah Silver!"

"This is my partner Joh-."

"Konoha Dark."

"Yes my partner Konoha."

"Well lets put together a poster a of you."

"Sure!" Said both girls excitedly.

"Both of you sure are energenic." John said with a sigh.

"Well le-!"

John trips over a Flaffy looking hungry and more corrupt.

"Huh looks like a shadow Pokemon."

"I might as well catch it!"

"I'll feed it after I catch it." John said reassuring both girls.

"Konoha! Purify it after!" Said both girls.

"Ok ok."

"Lets go pokeball!"

After three shakes and a ding John purified Flaffy and fed it like he promised.

And thats the end of Chapter 3!  
Heres the teams

John (Konoha) - Absol, Lucario, Scyther Flaffy

Sarah Silver - Umbreon, Infernape, Butterfree

Ashley - To young to have any Pokemon 


	4. Chapter 4 (Bad Ends)

Chapter 4 is gonna include all bad ends to this story but there is a good end to this story but won't end yet.

John Jade (20) (Konoha Dark) - Absol, Lucario, Scyther, Amphoras

Sarah Silver (20) - Sylveon, Infernape, Butterfree

Ashley (now 15) Umbreon, Hitmontop, Beautifly

* * *

_Time skip_

"I challenge you to a battle!"

"Ok I might win though."

I don't care 1 vs 1 ok?!"

"Sure."

"Go Garchomp!"

"Go Absol."

"Garchomp use dragon rage!"

"Absol use protect."

"Thats it Garchomp use Dragon Pulse!"

"Absol avoid it."

"Garchomp fire it at the trainer!"

"What!"

Garchomp did as said and hit John and blasted John at the wall of the Pokemon Center. Two travelers know as Wes and Rui saw that  
and went to get the police to lock up the other trainer coincedently from Team Snaggem. Bad End 1 : Die traitor.

After Garchomp used dragon Pulse. "Absol use Ice beam to take out the Garchomp and Dragon Pulse!" After that John had one but  
the team Snaggem member pulled a gun a shot John. Bad end 2 : Death by friend

Chapter 4 (Bad Ends Complete New End open : True End) Complete.


	5. Meeting a familiar face!

I'mma start this chapter now! So this is like the age problem for Ash where he is still ten but this one has it where you can age up to seventeen starting this chapter last chapter didn't include this

John - Absol, Scizor, Lucario, Amphoras

Sarah - Infernape, Sylveon, Butterfree

Ashley - Umbreon, Hitmontop, Beautifly

* * *

I challenged the begining tournament to battle the champion of Orre, a man named Wes I think a former member of team  
Snaggem. I used to be a member of that team but I dropped out and joined a team named Team NovaScar. Yeah it my sound grotesque but its a bunch of elite trainers  
trying to help the world but I dropped out of that team too because they weren't that strong I challenged everyone including  
the leader and won, so I dropped out and went solo, yeah I have a bad past but now its the future and I love it.

"Hey Konoha?" Silence _Back to Johns mind_ Before I left Team NovaScar was working on a project to help better their future  
they were trying to create a humanoid girl who couldage and need everything a human would need. It was called **Project AshL37**.  
"Hey Konoha your up next." "Oh sorry Sarah I was lost in thought I'll defeat Wes and start traveling to Kanto and Johto to have Red  
train me to defeat Ash and defeat Red next but before that I need to help you find your starter and help Ashley find her parents."  
"UP NEXT WE HAVE THE CHAMPION OF ORRE WES!" The crowd roared and whistled for their reigning champ.  
"UP NEXT WE HAVE KONOHA DARK!" The crowd yelled and booed at me. "THIS BATTLE WILL BE 3V3 BEGIN!" "Hmph Lets go Umbreon." "Umbreeooon!"  
"Darkness will consume you. Lets go Absol!" "You can have the first move challenger." "Alright Absol use Collosal Smash!"  
(AN Collosal Smash is Rock Smash powered by every physical move in the entire Pokemon World. Yes it maybe OP but this Absol is special. Johns Absol can know every move.)  
Umbreon fainted instantly by Absol using Quick attack in the mix.

"Hmph what move was that?" "Collosal Smash didn't I say that?" " Fine Espeon lets show him your power!"  
"Absol use Collosal Smash again." " Espeon avoid it by using teleport!" Before Espeon could use teleport Absol nailed Collosal Smash.  
"Espeon lost!?" "Fine then Amphoras lets go!" "Absol use Earthedge!" Amphoras was nailed by stone edge and forced into the ground by the stone edge and  
got it by earthquake. "THATS THAT FOLKS KONOHA DARK HAS BEAT OUR CHAMPION WES BUT KONOHA PROMISED THAT IF HE WON HE WOULDN'T TAKE THE CHAMPIONS PLACE IN THE ELITE FOUR!"  
"R-really you promised that?!" "Yeah I did I was going to try and beat the Sinnoh champ anyways." "Thanks man. But what do you need by defeating me then?"  
"I heard you had a motorcycle that you aren't using." "Ok you can have it. Rui and I don't need it anyways."

* * *

Chapter end I hope you liked it if you can figure out what Project AshL37 is PM me because its pretty easy and is foreshadowing and its short but be honest with me school is  
coming and I have a deadline to go to school.


	6. The end of a regions journey

Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter of ANJ,ORAND! or the stories title and this is where John and Sarah are about  
to find a truth about someone in their group. And I forgot the teams but the basic teams are

John - Absol (Shiny and Mega), Lucario, Scizor

Sarah - Top Secret (Shiny Mega), Bisharp, Sylveon

Ashley - Espeon, Glaceon, Leafeon

* * *

"Hey Sarah?"

"Yeah Ashley?"  
"What are we going to do about my parents?"  
"I don't know but I'm not sure what John is going to do."

_1 hour later_

_Here we are a team NovaScar base._ John thought to himself  
He had no idea what was going to happen but he knows it will  
trigger a memory for Ashley  
"T-this seems familiar." Ashley said shakingly  
Knew it! End 1 "Ashley go through there alone ok?" "Sure."

In team NovaScar base  
"Dear WeLcoMe baaaack...""  
"Yes DiD YoU BrIng ThE TrAItOr baaaack..."  
"Yes mom and dad he's outside!"  
"ExcElLeNt!"  
Bad End 3 Welcome back to the team and hello newbie (These ends are when John or Sarah are caught, in anyway.)

"Ashley do you remember anything?" "Yes mom and dad are in there."  
John pulled a pocket knife out and it Ashley with the blade killing her.  
Regular End 1 No way in hell are we going to let you survive. (Whenever John kills Ashley knowing the truth.)

"Ashley go in, but we are leaving ok Sarah?" "No.""!?" "I'm not leaving Ashley!"  
"Fine then." John takes off  
(AN blah blah Bad end 3 except Ashley didn't succeed.)  
Bad End 2  
Forgotten and Hello newbie (John has to have a good friendship with Sarah and Sarah doesn't like Ashley much to get the True End.)

"Ashley go in, but we are leaving ok Sarah?"  
"Sure John." "But wait Sarah stay here for a little."  
"Now Ashley." "Wha-" John stabs Ashley  
"Now lets go Sarah."  
Good end 1  
A new way to start and no way in hell are going to let you survive

(AN True End now!)  
"Ashley go in, but we are leaving ok Sarah?" (AN John didn't hear Ashley.)  
"Sure John." John and Sarah drive off... Meanwhile Ashley was being reprogramed and redesigned  
"Sarah?" "Yeah?" "Lets go to Johto ok?" "Sure John."

True End  
A new Region to go to.

* * *

End of story, the new sequel and epilogue coming soon...


	7. The (Short) epilogue

The Epilogue

John - Absol (Shiny and Mega)

Sarah - Sylveon (Shiny)

* * *

_Setting is on a plane_

"Hey John?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you ever had a crush?"  
"I don't know but I had a crush when I was in school but why are you asking?"  
"Because I..."  
"You have a crush on me don't you?"  
"How do you know?"  
"Left and right in my old school in the begining of the year girls proffesed to me."  
"Well do you think we could be a couple?"  
"It depends did you trust Ashley to enter that base?"  
"No I don't really trust her anymore."  
"Then we could be a couple."  
Then they drift into sleep.

* * *

Short epilogue but its an epilogue but the sequel is in the works.


End file.
